The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package and an electronic device including the semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package that is curved and an electronic device including the semiconductor package.
According to rapid development in electronic industries and demands of users, electronic devices are being miniaturized and wearable devices of various types have been developed. Therefore, a semiconductor package having a curved surface or a flexible semiconductor package has been developed in order to be mounted on electronic devices having a curved surface. However, as a result of having a curved surface or as a result of using a flexible semiconductor package, a volume of the above semiconductor package is often increased or reliability of the semiconductor package is degraded.